Underneath the Car Seat
by Lil Angel 927
Summary: Very loosely based off of Paper Towns. Also a little bit of the Fault in our Stars. But basically about a boy, a girl, and an adventure that they had been preparing for, whether they knew it or not. Oneshot.


**A/N: Sorry for deleting my other story guys… I really didn't like where it was going. :( But I'm coming up with a new story very loosely based off of a book I just read! Hope you like it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had been preparing for this moment all my life. That moment would require me to completely rely on one other person's decisions for my life. All I could hope for was that they could follow all of my clues and find me, before it's too late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**ALEX'S POV**

"Hey sweetie? Are you all ready to go yet? We're all waiting for you."

I took one final look in the mirror and sighed. Tonight would be what seemed like the most important night in my life: my prom night. I had been preparing for hours on end, trying to decide how to do my hair, painting my nails, make-up, jewelry, finding where I put my shoes, and last but not least, my dress. I had spent forever trying to save up for my dress that would, hopefully, make me be the star of the dance tonight. It was a beautiful shade of green that compliments my brown eyes. The dress had a slight sparkle to it, and it fit my body shape perfectly, my mom had said. I was, I guess you could say, ready to go.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to my mom. I wish I could be yelling that back to my dad as well, but after "fighting" cancer for three years, he finally lost.

I walked downstairs to find myself mobbed by a ton of pictures taken by, of course, my mom. She's been all gung-ho about "making moments last" and "good memories we can look back on" ever since my dad died. Outside, I try to look really embarrassed about it, but on the inside I'm actually really glad she's doing all of this. I'm going to like showing my kids when I get older what I looked like at Disneyworld when I was seven, or when I went trick-or treating as Princess Belle when I was eleven. I walked down our staircase, trying not to fall in my barely-there-heels, and finally reached the bottom when I saw my date, Gus, standing there I completely stopped what I was doing and just stared into his green eyes. He looked handsome in his tux, just a little bit taller than I am, and I could pretty much see what he was thinking as well. We hadn't been going out at all (even though I wish we were), and out of the blue he asked me to prom with him leaving me notes everywhere, like a clue hunt, until I reached him holding a sign saying "Will you go to prom with me?". I don't know if that makes us official or anything, but I'm still happy for this moment.

"Hey Alex… you look… beautiful."

I laughed a little bit. His stammering meant I guess I looked good. "Thanks, you do too. Well, not beautiful, but more handsome. I mean you're beautiful too, but…" I trailed off. He was laughing so I knew he got what I was trying to say.

"Come on you two; let's get a picture of you guys!" my mom commented. We posed together for what seemed like endless pictures, until I motioned to her that it was time for us to go.

"Oh I know I know. It's just so hard to see my little girl all grown up." my mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Just remember that while I may be growing up, I'll always be your little girl" I replied back. I know I know it's really cheesy and everything, but that's the sort of relationship I had with my mom. We were both really close to each other, so I knew this had to be really hard for her.

We waved bye to my mom after one more hug, and we were on our way. I climbed into his car, put the seatbelt on out of habit, and just sat there looking at him.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready." he replied. He put the car out of gear and started driving. I turned the radio on and started singing along to every song that came on the radio station, with him mostly laughing at my horrible singing and randomly popping in as well. We arrived at prom to discover that almost everyone was already there. We found our group of friends and headed over there to hang out with them too. We instantly split up into the girls talking to the girls about each other's dresses, the guys mostly messing around with each other. Prom was going really well for me, just like how I had imagined it would go. We had fun, I obviously danced with Gus, until it was time for Student Council to announce prom King and Queen. I wasn't really expecting anything, because no one had nominated me and Gus as far as I knew. I mean, why would they? We're pretty much the outcasts at our school. I was lost in thought to only come back to reality when I heard,

"And our Prom King is… Gus!" Many cheers followed that, as I gave him a big hug as he went up to receive his crown. I only hoped that he would have fun as King, no matter _who _his Queen was.

"And our Prom Queen is… Alex!"

I stood there shocked, not expecting to hear my name called. Everyone started looking at me, making a path for me to walk up to the stage. I turned around to find my friends all jumping up and down for me, with Jessica winking at me, signifying that she had nominated us and had somehow convinced everyone to vote us Prom King and Queen.

I walked up to the stage, received my crown, and started dancing with the boy in which I had so desperately wanted to go with. I completely forgot about the dance, and only realized that we were the only ones still dancing together with everyone around us clapping and cheering. However, I turned around and realized that there was a dark person in the corner of the room. No, not a black person but a person all dressed in black, standing in the shadows. He motioned to me, and told me to come over. I started walking over, when Gus grabbed my wrist and told me, "No. I know who he is. He's here for me. Just remember this, in case I don't see you again tonight. Check underneath the seat in my car." He tossed me his car keys, gave me a humongous hug, and walked over to the man. He exited the building with him, and I stood there transfixed for a while until I realized, he might not be coming back. The way he said everything, he implied that I wouldn't see him for a long time. My friend Jessica came over, the same one that nominated us, tapped on my shoulder. I went back to reality once more and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Hey. You okay? You look worried or like you're about to be sick."

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Hey, do you know who that man was that went with Gus?"  
"Gus? Who's Gus?" Jessica seemed really confused, although she knew who he was, considering she was the one who dealt with me talking about him all the time.

"Gus… my date to prom and the King? You don't remember him? He was just on stage a second ago." I replied, very confused as to why she didn't remember him.  
"No… Your date was with Stuart and _he _was the King. Are you sure you're okay? I don't know who Gus is. As far as I know there's never been a Gus in our grade that we hung out with."

I started panicking. I went around from person to person to only find out that they all had the same reactions. Why didn't anyone remember him? I had finally gotten the guy of my dreams, to only have him snatched away and no one remembering him. What the heck was going on around here? I then remembered his last words to me. To go look under the car seat. I hurried outside to where his car was parked, with a mixture of nervousness and excitement building up in me for what I would find.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Sorry… I know it's not off to a great start, but I promise it'll get better. I hope so at least :)**

**Just remember to review! I'm really counting on them for possible ideas, for any criticism (nothing too mean), or just any comments in general. Thanks for reading though! :)**


End file.
